


A Lesson (Finn Balor/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, demon finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Prompt from anon: Could we get possessive Finn? Basically the reader is getting bored of how nice Finn is and during an argument Finn brings out the demon?





	A Lesson (Finn Balor/OC)

Pursing my lips, I shook my head and sighed.

“What? What’s the matter now?” Finn asked, stepping forward.

“Nothing,” I muttered.

His large hand wrapped around my upper arm but I simply jerked away, knowing he wouldn’t push it.

“Look, I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to be so rude about you and Shin-”

“Rude? Rude?! Do you hear yourself Finn?” I snapped, spinning and rising straightening my back so we were closer in height.

My heels gave me a decent advantage, our noses nearly touching with him barely bent down.

“I’m beginning to wonder how much I actually mean to you Finn. I mean, Shinsuke is one thing. He’s harmless. But when guys like Austin and Jose are coming on to me, you just… just smile and say nothing!”

“Don’t ever say I don’t care about you, love. You know you mean the world to me,” Finn pleaded as my head started shaking.

I was tired of it all. Tired of looking like his best friend rather than the woman he’d been with for almost two years.

“I love your kind heart Finn. I do. You are the sweetest man, and I don’t want that to change. But damn it. Prove to me that you love me. Prove to me that you want to be with me. I don’t like feeling like they could kiss me in front of you and you’d just chuckle like it was a big joke. I don’t like feeling like you don’t even care that someone else could want me and try to take me.”

The breath he drew in was sharp as those piercing blue eyes of his stared me down, but a knock interrupted his words.

“Finn? They’re ready to start your paint,” a stage hand called through the door.

Eyes flicking to the door, he sighed in obvious conflict.

“Go, do what you need to do. We have plenty of time to talk after the show,” I urged.

A kiss to the lips and then he was gone, his happy voice bouncing back towards me until the door shut. With a soft breath of relief, I fell onto the couch.

Any form of arguing with Finn was exhausting. This time was over Shinsuke. Amazing guy, great friend, but total flirt. Of course I knew it was harmless. He and Finn were practically BBF’s. But when the other guys hit on me, I couldn’t figure out for the life of me why Finn didn’t get jealous. Hell, Colin would knock out any man that touched Carmella.

Was I being ridiculous for wanting that?

“I should probably count myself lucky that I don’t have a jealous boyfriend,” I muttered, taking out my phone.

Finn’s painting process took hours, and then he’d have his match so I was going to have myself quite a wait with not being in one of my own tonight. Fruit Ninja and Angry Birds could only entertain me for so long and thus I found myself wandering the halls for someone to talk to. Along the way, I managed to pass some time with Bayley and Carmella, and even chatted with William Regal about my match next week, but overall found nothing substantial to do. I was happy though when I noticed I knocked about an hour and a half off my waiting time.

“Heeyy! It’s Cassie. How are you doll?”

Of course. One of the few people I didn’t want to talk to. Austin was a decent enough person, but the enormous ego and constant flirting was grating on my nerves. He acted like I should be thankful he was interested in me.

“Hi Austin. I’m okay. How are you?” I replied politely as I leaned against the wall.

He copied my motions so we were too close for comfort, then tipped his sunglasses down so he could make it obvious he was looking me over. I shrugged Finn’s ‘Balor Club’ hoodie up more onto my shoulders in hopes of blocking any view of my cleavage he had.

“I’m doing very well right now. Why is it you don’t seem to be the same? Trouble in paradise?” he asked.

Forcing on a very, very thin smile I replied, “Thank you for your concern, but things are just fine.”

When his hand touched my shoulder, a shudder of disgust run through my stomach.

“Austin, please don’t touch me,” I murmured, drawing away.

He scoffed but quickly turned it into a laugh, bumping his hand against my arm as if we were best buds.

“You are quite the joker Cassie. I adore that about you.”

Then his hand was by my face. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and my nose scrunched up as I jerked back. Before I could speak, a hand wrapped around Austin’s wrist and the man went flying into the opposite wall.

“Oh my god!” I gasped, turning in fear.

My heart rate increased when I came nose to nose with angry blue eyes and the overwhelming darkness of black paint.

“Get in the locker room,” Finn growled darkly.

For a moment my feet wouldn’t move, my brain not even processing his words until his nose snarled up fiercely.

“Now!” he barked.

Jumping, I nodded frantically. It was terrifying to see him act so aggressive, never having seen it outside his matches, much less while painted up as the demon. Tossing Austin a worried look, I spun around and moved as fast as I could towards his locker room.

Surely Finn would never hurt someone, especially a co-worker, but when I heard Austin yelling an apology I seriously began to wonder. What had happened? Ducking into the room, I had barely shut the door behind me when it flew back open. The clang it made against the wall was terrifying, and then he slammed it shut, the lock resounding in the sudden quiet.

“F-Finn?”

As I slowly moved closer, I realized he was trembling.

“Finn? Babe, a-”

The speed at which he turned and shoved me into the wall brought tears to my eyes. Lip trembling, I fought to keep control of my emotions. Finn said nothing as his eyes languidly moved down my body before coming back up and locking with mine.

“F-”

“Call me Devitt,” he bit out gruffly, “Finn is not here at the moment.”

Eyebrows furrowing, I tried to question him but the words wouldn’t come out. There was no way this wasn’t Finn.

“There are things that go on beyond your narrow scope of reality Cassandra. Trust me when I say the man you love has more to him than meets the eye, and I am part of that more.”

“O-Okay, Devitt,” I whispered, “What was that all about? You could get in a lot of trouble for hurting a fellow wrestler.”

The smirk that graced those beautiful lips was a cold one, matching the sudden turn of his gaze.

“Do you worry for the sake of Finn’s job, or for that imbecile’s health? Either way, you don’t need to. He is fine. Shaken up. Given a lesson.”

“What lesson?” I replied shakily.

One of the hands on my shoulder traveled to my bare skin under the hoodie then gradually moved up to my throat, stopping when his palm was against my trachea and his thumb was over my lips.

“He learned never to touch what’s ours,” Finn hissed lowly, “It’s a lesson that needed to be taught that Finn was too gentle to teach.”

That was terrifying, and yet in a way it made my chest flutter. Finn- Devitt- tilted his head and leaned in.

“Wh-”

“You need to learn a lesson as well Cassandra,” he muttered.

The fingers around my throat suddenly clenched, my air flow cut down dramatically. I scrambled frantically to remove his hand but he only laughed, dread filling my guts thickly until he moved in closer and his thigh shoved between mine.

“I wouldn’t hurt you Leannán. This may be my first time touching you, but I see everything he does, feel everything he feels. Every time he kisses you, I feel that rush. Each time you lie beneath him, I feel the desire.”

His words had an entirely different effect that time and my breath became more labored from desire rather than the pressure of his hand. Coldness gone, his eyes flickered with lust as he bought our mouths closer. His hot breath washed across my jaw before finally our lips locked. I lifted my hand to touch him but a feral growl stopped me.

Pulling away, he pinned me with only his gaze, hands leaving my body. Authority and dominance thrummed off him in waves and made me hesitant to disobey in any way.

“You taught.” He paused to unzip the hoodie in one quick swipe. “You belong to us.” Another pause to shove it off my shoulders to the floor. “You asked for proof, this is your proof.”

My eyes widened in realization. Devitt leaned in again and my head was forced to the side.

“When I am through with you, you will never doubt the depth of our appreciation for you again.”

“Oh god,” I breathed as his paint coated lips brushed my ear.

“God is not here either Leannán. Just you and me.”

The pounding of my heart was so loud I was sure he could hear it. How could he not? I felt like it was about to explode. This dominant side of Finn, Devitt, I had never encountered before. Finn was always a sweet, giving, tender lover.

A gasp left my lips when I felt those impossibly perfect fingers slip under my t-shirt, gentle against my skin in comparison to the aggression he had been showing.

“It’s a shame that this paint takes so long or I could do so much more to you. Another time perhaps.”

Another time?! Oh lord. I wasn’t even sure I was going to make it through this time without my heart giving out.

When his fingertips traveled down my stomach, they went slow, taking care to dip down along my navel. He stopped at the waistband of my skirt and let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re shaking. Do I scare you that much?”

“N-Not exactly,” I whispered in reply.

Gathering every ounce of courage in my body, I turned my head and he pulled back so we stood similarly as Finn and I had earlier, nose to nose. His intuitive orbs stared me down as I lifted my hand.

“I- I won’t-” I cleared my throat with a soft blush then continued, “I won’t mess up the paint.”

Unblinking, he nodded once. It felt surreal when my fingertips touched his lips. This was Finn, for god sakes. Why was I so nervous? Why did it feel like he actually was a completely different person?! Why did he feel like there was fire right beneath his skin?! Pushing off my apprehension, I licked my lips in thought.

“Kiss me?” I murmured questioningly.

My skull hit the wall with a thud, making me cry out until his mouth was over mine, silencing the pained noise. To my surprise, a hand slid behind my head and put a cushion between it and the wall. The other hand moved straight to the hem of my skirt, flipping it up to snake under. Deft fingers maneuvered beneath my panties as his tongue darted into my mouth. I about grabbed his shoulders but then remembered the paint, choosing instead to go for his hair. Teeth bit my lip hard as he drew away.

“Who do you belong to?” he growled lowly.

“Yo-oooh fuck!”

A smirk spread across his lips as he drew his finger out slowly.

“Who?”

Before I could even start the first letter he thrust two fingers in. Breathing through the sudden pleasure, I tugged on his hair and rested fully on the hand behind my head.

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” he ordered huskily.

“You!” I forced out between moans.

“That’s right. Who is the only one that is allowed touch you?”

“You, Finn!”

A hiss escaped as my head hit the wall when he drew his hand out, but it turned into a moan as he slapped my bottom.

“Try that again,” he barked.

Words wouldn’t come though. I could barely even manage to breathe as he started fingering my core faster. Another sharp smack to my bottom had me wincing and arching away, right against his body. My cheeks flushed in excitement as I felt his arousal through his wrestling trunks against my hip.

“If you refuse to learn, then I will simply stop the lesson,” he said suddenly, voice hard and rough.

My eyes popped open as he started to draw out his fingers and I shook my head desperately. He couldn’t stop!

“No, no, no! Please don’t stop Devitt. I’m sorry! What do you want me to say?!” I babbled.

A pleased expression slid over his face as his eyes traveled down my body, making my breath hitch.

“While Finn and I possess the same body, we are two different people Cassandra. If you say you belong to one, you must include the other because, Leannán, you are mine just as much as you are his.”

Finally understanding, I nodded.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll listen. Just please don’t stop,” I murmured demurely.

“Good girl. Turn around and face the wall,” he instructed.

Swallowing thickly, I nodded and turned, laying my hands by my head against the cool stone. It felt nice against my heated face. Hands rested on my hips and he leaned so his chest was pressed lightly along my back.

“Who gets to touch you?” he asked.

“You,” I replied softly.

“Very good.”

He lifted my skirt to bustle around my waist and goosebumps spread across my skin at the sudden shift in air. I let him guide me back away from the wall so while my face, hands, and shoulders were still pressed against it, my ass was now poked out suggestively in his direction. Fingers slid into my panties and pulled them down to drop around my feet.

“Step out of them.”

Once they were tossed to the side, he pushed my legs apart. What a sight it had to make. My stomach fluttered just imagining it.

“Who gets to make you moan and scream?”

Gulping, I managed to shakily reply, “You.”

I jumped slightly when he pushed my ass up more. Then his hot breath was against my lips for only moments before I felt his tongue slide down my slit. Shaking, I let out a whimper.

“You keep yourself as you are now. Do not move from the wall or pull away from me, do you understand?” he ordered.

“Y-Yes,” I stammered, his tongue making another line down towards my clit.

I was aching, wanting to beg him to move faster, but I knew I had no power here. This was all in his hands.

“Who’s cunt is this?” he growled as a finger pressed into my core.

Eyes squeezing shut and breath shaking, I moaned, “Yours!”

It was like a dream. Finn had never said anything so bold and to hear those words coming from his, albeit deeper, voice had me in awe.

My fingers scratched at the wall, restraining myself from pushing back against his hand as he went tortuously slow. Why was he being so evil?

“Who owns this clit?” he asked.

The pointed tip of his tongue finally brushed my sensitive nub and I nearly collapsed.

“Fuck, you, both of you!”

“I’m going to let you come, and when you do, I want you to scream my name. Mine! Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” I muttered as he started flicking lightly over my clit.

Instantly his entire technique changed. I couldn’t hold back a squeal as a second finger shoved back into my pussy and he started thrusting roughly. His fingers curled perfectly over my sweet spot on every glide in. A growl floated up to my ears right before he latched onto my clit.

“Oh fuck!”

Suckling and taunting my nub with his tongue brought me right to the edge. Panting his name heavily, I pushed back against him.

“I’m cl-close. Oh god Devitt.”

Suddenly he pulled away. An angry cry left my mouth and I almost jerked off the wall to demand an explanation but then he shoved my head back down, right as his cock slammed into my heat. The explosion of bliss was unbelievable.

“Scream for me!” he snarled, grabbing a fist full of my hair and tearing it back.

I caught myself against the wall as he bent me nearly in half, the pain in my scalp fueling the storm in my pussy.

“Devitt! Devitt, please don’t stop! Don’t- Oh my god!”

The heat radiating off his body was immense as he unleashed a feral snarl, arms spinning me as he pulled out. I whined at the loss but suddenly he lifted me into the air. I didn’t even know it was possible, but as his arms slid under both my knees and slammed me into the wall, I figured out just how flexible I was.

“Again,” he moaned hoarsely, “Come for me again Leannán.”

Nodding, I struggled to breathe, breathless from the position. As I looked down I realize the sight it gave. I could see his slick covered cock thrusting deep into my pussy and pulling back out, the muscles in his abs flexing with every jerk forward.

“Look at how beautifully we go together. Pure perfection,” he panted, “You are ours, but we are just as much yours, Cassandra.”

Looking up, I locked eyes with his and found the warmth that had been missing from the entire encounter.

“God I love you,” I whimpered.

“I love you too, now come for me.”

Tangling my fingers in his short locks, I rode down against every thrust, moans pouring out with each one. His grunts grew louder and I watched in delight as his eyes shut, concentration clear on his face as his fingers dug into my thighs. Then I saw it, that twitch in his lips, and his thrusts grew erratic.

“Come with me Devitt,” I moaned, “Almost there baby!”

When his eyes opened, my heart nearly gave out. The blue eyes I adored were silver. He smashed our lips together hard and I lost it, coming with a cry of his name. With heavy grunts and growls, I felt him shake as I rode out my climax and then his come fill my core. Rutting together, riding the last waves, we fell against the wall and he let my legs go to his waist, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

“Devitt, your paint,” I murmured.

He said nothing but rested his forehead against mine. When he didn’t move or react, I began to get worried. Was he mad again?

“Is everything okay?”

“I never intended for you to see that side of me Cassie. I- I’m so sorry.”

Big, blue, puppy dog eyes came to focus on my face and had to smile. There was my Finn.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I mean, you’ve got some explaining to do but it wasn’t a bad thing.”

“I scared you, I-”

“Oh fuck the paint,” I sighed loudly, earning a confused look before I grabbed his face.

After pulling him into a kiss, it took him a second to reciprocate.

“You’re not mad?” he asked.

“God no.”

That got a nod and then a smile, his eyes lighting up in a more familiar way.

“I suppose I should go see Rachel again,” he said with a light laugh.

His paint definitely needed touched up, but for the most part it wasn’t too bad. I agreed with him and he sat me on my feet gently.

“Are you going to be okay, love?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” I replied, unable to take my eyes off him as I watched him clean off from our acts.

I copied him and found my panties, pulling them on with a wide grin.

It felt strange knowing there was someone else in there besides my happy-go-lucky boyfriend. Not bad though. Erotic, mysterious. As he turned to go out, I rushed over and caught his hand, pulling him back in for another kiss. He laughed against my lips but welcomed my embrace.

“I believe you,” I whispered as we parted, searching his eyes.

Shock crossed his features for a moment before he snickered.

“If all I had to do was get rough with you for you to realize how much I loved you, I would have done it earlier,” he replied, “Of course, my rough is nothing compared to that.”

“I love you how you are Finn, it just took some… persuading I suppose, to realize that you care as much as I do.”

A crooked smile grew and I had to giggled in reply.

“By the way love, you might wanna clean all that off your face before you come out,” he said with a wink.

Brows furrowing, I turned to the mirror as he left and my eyes went wide as I realized my face and neck were covered in red, black and white paint.

“Finn!”


End file.
